


Twist and Bend (But Handle with Care)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We infer from it. We interpret it. We twist it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Bend (But Handle with Care)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterling_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_sky/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [A tordre et courber (mais manipuler avec soin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276139) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> [Prompt by sterling-sky](http://clair-de-lune.livejournal.com/310854.html): Boston Legal, Shirley Schmidt, the law vs. the legal profession. The result is probably more about the law vs. legal practice than the law vs. the legal profession, but well...  
> No beta so please let me know if you spot grammatical weirdness.

“We turn around it. We infer from it. We interpret it. We twist it. We bend it. We use it,” Shirley enumerated, looking as though she could go on forever, her eyes trained on Alan’s impassible face. He smirked at her, and she knew what was coming. She sighed in indulgent resignation even before he opened his mouth.

“Now, don’t talk dirty to me, Shirley. That’s not fair when we’re arguing. You know what it does to me.”

“What we do _not_ do is breaking it or degrading it,” she added, ignoring the interruption.

“Oh, again with the dirty talk... What happens when _it_ isn’t enough to make things right?”

“Then be a hit man or a Bostonian version of Dexter Morgan. Don’t give me the ‘You can rape Law, provided you give it a fine child’ crap because I’m pretty sure you can see the issue here.”

“So what you did in court today was...?”

Shirley raised her chin.

“Bending it really low. It’s supple. If you handle it carefully, it will spring back up.”

The elevator doors opened with a victorious chime; Alan stepped aside to let her get out first.

“Just so you know, Shirley, you merely have to snap your fingers to have me turn around, twist, bend really low, and be used.”

“And spring back into my face? I’ll pass.”

END

End note: The actual quote is “You can rape History, provided you give it a fine child.” (Alexandre Dumas)


End file.
